Ariana Grande
'Ariana Grande-Butera'https://twitter.com/arianagrande/status/199002345944788993?lang=en (born ), is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. Her channel is where her latest live music videos are posted to her channel. About She was originally born on Boca Rotan, Florida, United States on June 26, 1993. She began her career in 2008 in the Broadway musical 13, before playing the role of Cat Valentine in the Nickelodeon television series 'Victorious' in 2010, and in the spin-off Sam & Cat until 2014. She has also appeared in other theatre and television roles and has lent her voice to animated television and films. Grande's music career began in 2011 with the soundtrack Music from Victorious. In 2013, she released her first studio album Yours Truly, which entered the US Billboard Hot 200. The album's lead single, "The Way", debuted in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100, with critics comparing her wide vocal range to that of Mariah Carey. Grande's second studio album, My Everything (2014), entered at number one in the US and charted in the top 10 in 24 other countries. With the lead single "Problem" and several other singles, she was continuously in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 for 34 weeks and had the most top 10 singles of any artist in 2014. The next year, Grande gave her first world tour, The Honeymoon Tour, to promote My Everything. In 2016, she released her third studio album Dangerous Woman, which charted at number two on the Billboard 200. Its title track debuted at number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100, making Grande the first person in the history of that chart to have the lead singles from each of their first three albums debut within the top 10 in the US. In 2017, Grande gave her international Dangerous Woman Tour. In 2018, her fourth studio album Sweetener ''released on August 17, entering at number two on the iTunes Charts in the United States. The lead single of the album ''No Tears Left To Cry ''has stood in the Billboard Top 100, along with the second single ''God Is a Woman, with the album's promotional single The Light Is Coming ''not standing in the Billboard Top 100. As of June 2017, Grande's music videos had been viewed a total of more than nine billion times online. Her accolades include three American Music Awards, three MTV Europe Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award and four Grammy Award nominations. All three of her albums have been certified platinum by the RIAA. She has supported a range of charities and has a large following on social media. In 2016, Time named Grande one of the 100 most influential people in the world on their annual list. On January 21, 2007, at the age of 13, she joined YouTube. She uploaded her first YouTube video, 'Ain't No Other Man' the next day, January 22, 2007. YouTube Career On January 23, 2012, Ariana and her Victorious co-stars: Avan Jogia, Liz Gillies, and Matt Bennett, created a YouTube channel together during filming of the show and when the show's production ended. However, they have not been active or uploaded any video together since October 11, 2015, it has only 44 videos.https://www.youtube.com/user/WeAreStoopKid. Besides "osnapitzari" (now titled "Ariana Grande`", Ariana has two other channel she set up herself: a vlog channelhttps://www.youtube.com/user/ArianaGrandeVlog, created on January 15, 2013, it has only 5 videos. and vlogs on her tour "Honeymoon", created on January 9, 2015https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8LGdwL1UOSq1bhohwYo3Sg, it has only 24 videos. On April 23, 2018, Ariana became active, uploading part 1 of behind the scenes for her single, "No Tears Left to Cry" that was released on April 20, 2018, the first single for her album "Sweetener" (which will be released on August 17, 2018).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4FAg5A4wQk. On April 27, 2018, Ariana uploaded part 2 of behind the scenes for her single, "No Tears Left to Cry".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1Cazzj9HWE. Apparently, Ariana became inactive again for almost one month, May 23, 2018, before returning to upload part 3 of behind the scenes for her single, "No Tears Left to Cry", this was the last behind the scenes, possibly because she only had to film the music video for 3 days only.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYOxsDiof3c. YouTube recognition Ariana was recognized on YouTube sometime in 2013, by Justin Bieber's manager, Scooter Braun, after she posted a cover of one of Bieber's songs, and he added her to the record label. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 29, 2013 *2 million subscribers: April 27, 2014 *3 million subscribers: July 24, 2014 *4 million subscribers: September 27, 2014 *5 million subscribers: December 11, 2014 *6 million subscribers: February 15, 2015 *7 million subscribers: May 10, 2015 *8 million subscribers: September 21, 2015 *9 million subscribers: November 28, 2015 *10 million subscribers: February 20, 2016 *11 million subscribers: April 24, 2016 *12 million subscribers: July 2, 2016 *13 million subscribers: September 9, 2016 *14 million subscribers: November 11, 2016 *15 million subscribers: January 10, 2017 *16 million subscribers: March 21, 2017 *17 million subscribers: June 15, 2017 *18 million subscribers: September 22, 2017 *19 million subscribers: February 19, 2018 *20-22 million subscribers: April 16, 2018 *23 million subscribers: April 27, 2018 *24 million subscribers: June 14, 2018 *25 million subscribers: July 23, 2018 *26 million subscribers: September 6, 2018 *27 million subscribers: November 4, 2018 *28 million subscribers: November 28, 2018 *29 million subscribers: December 4, 2018 *30 million subscribers: December 25, 2018 *31 million subscribers: January 19, 2019 *32 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *33 million subscribers: February 21, 2019 *34 million subscribers: March 18, 2019 *35 million subscribers: April 20, 2019 *36 million subscribers: June 2, 2019 *37 million subscribers: August 1, 2019 *38 million subscribers: September 19, 2019 *39 million subscribers: November 30, 2019 References '''This page was created by Aidan_Dunphy on December 13, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views